Lori and Bobby's Anniversary
'''Lori and Bobby's Anniversary '''is the 38th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Miraculous Ladybug & Cat Noir: The Akumatized Chefs Synopsis: Lori and Bobby go out for their 3 year anniversary, but Lisa plans to sabotage it. Character appearances: * Lori Loud * Bobby Santiago * Lisa Loud * David Miller * Foop Cosma * Carol Pingrey * Rita Loud Transcript: It was a sunny summer day. Lori and Bobby were getting some food from the Casagrande bodega's store. Bobby: Hector knew it was our anniversary in a few days. So, he let us take what we wanted. Lori: That is literally the greatest! I can't wait, Boo-boo Bear! Bobby: And I think we should have a nice movie night at your house. How does that sound? Lori: That is literally perfect. But wait... Last year, Lisa tried to split us up. What if she tries again this year? Bobby: Don't worry. I got you. Bobby draped his arm around Lori as they walked out of the Bodega store. ~ ~ ~ The next day, Lori and Carol were at the mall choosing the perfect outfit for the anniversary. Carol held up a periwinkle miniskirt with a white sparkly t-shirt and golden pumps. Carol: This is the perfect outfit for your anniversary, Lori. Lori studied it. Lori: I don't know... It's a little fancy for just a movie night at home. Carol: Well... Carol held up a blue fuzzy sweater with black leggings and blue ugg boots. Carol: How about this? Lori: It's literally perfect. Thank you, Carol. Carol: Happy to help! Lori and Carol paid for the outfit and left the mall. ~ ~ ~ Lori arrived home. She had everything all put together. Lori: Perfect! Since all my siblings are doing their own little things... and Mom and Dad are at Dad's restaurant, Bobby Boo-boo Bear and I get the whole house to ourselves! Lisa walked in with Foop and David. Lisa: Think again. Foop and David are spending the night. Lori: Why!? Why can't you have a sleepover at either David's or Foop's house? Why here on my anniversary!? Lisa: Relax, Lori. We won't bug you and your "Boo-Boo Bear!" Foop: Nah. I need to show Lisa and David the finale of The Cramp Twins. Lisa: Uhhh, Foop... Foop: Right. We wouldn't even bug you if we wanted to! David: Yeah! You and Bobby have your fun. Lori: Oh, we will! Lisa, David, and Foop headed upstairs. Lori: That's okay. Cause Bobby Boo-boo Bear should be here any minute! ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Lisa, Foop, and David were upstairs in Lisa's room. Lisa: Okay. First sleepover activity... ruin Lori and Bobby's little anniversary. Foop: I like it! That's waaay better than the Cramp Twins finale...which I actually just saw last night. David: Well. Let's do it! Lisa, Foop, and David high fived. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Bobby showed up in a green suit jacket instead of his plaid flannel shirt and his regular jeans and turtleneck. Lori: You look fantastic, Boo-boo Bear! Bobby: As do you, babe! Lori: Why thank you! Carol helped me pick it out! Bobby: Well, what movie did you pick out for us to watch? Lori: Well, the wonderful tale of the Perfect date. It's on Netflix. Bobby: Oh yeah! That sounds great. Lori switched on the TV and turned on Netflix. The TV froze. Lori: What, the? Meanwhile... Lisa: How'd you do that, Foop? Foop: It was like magic. Now they can't watch their stupid film... David: Brilliant. Foop: Now let's see how they react to this! Foop snapped his fingers again. Downstairs, an episode of the Cramp Twins came on. Lori: AHHH! What is this horrible show? Bobby: I know! What happened to the Perfect date? Upstairs, Foop laughed. Lisa: And we should end with something big. Lori and Bobby WILL split up tonight. For good. David: That's brilliant. Lisa: I thought so. ~ ~ ~ As the night progressed, Lori and Bobby were having a miserable time. Foop made the food Lori and Bobby were eating come to life. Lisa and David buried Lori and Bobby's phones in the backyard. And finally, Lisa wrote nasty notes in both Lori and Bobby's handwriting and snuck them in their bags. Lori saw the note. Lori: Boo-boo Bear! Why'd you give me this? Bobby: But why'd you give me THIS? Lori: You don't want to see me again? Bobby: No! I never said that! Lori: You know what? Get out! This date is over! And so is our relationship! Bobby: FINE! He stormed out. Lisa, David, and Foop smirked. Lisa: Mission accomplished. Lori was in tears. Lori: My life is literally over! ~ ~ ~ Rita showed up to Lori crying on the couch. Rita: Lori, Lori. What happened? Lori: Bobby and I broke up. I know. I literally can't believe it. Rita: Well. Your father should be home shortly. He's just cleaning up in the restaurant. Lori sniffled and headed upstairs. She could overhear Lisa, Foop, and David snickering. Lisa: That was really the best plan yet. David: I know! Lori and Bobby are no more! Foop: And it happened...almost like magic! Lisa, David, and Foop laughed maniacally. Lori: LISAAAAAAA! UGH! Lisa: Oh no... Lori barged into Lisa's room. Lori: It's all YOUR fault! Lisa: Let me explain. Lori: I can't believe you SPLIT UP ME AND BOBBY! Rita overheard and went into Lisa's room furiously. Rita: You did WHAT? Lori: Lisa and her stupid little friends split up me and... Bobby Boo-boo Bear! Lori sobbed uncontrollably. Rita turned to Lisa. Rita: You have a lot of nerve, young lady! Lisa smirked. Lisa: About 43 pairs, to be exact. Rita: That's it. Lisa, you're grounded. Foop, David. I'm afraid you'll have to go home... Lisa sighed as Foop and David left. Lisa: Maybe there is something I can do... ~ ~ ~ Lisa emailed Bobby. It said: I really think you should take Lori back. You and her have never been a better couple. I'm really sorry. At the Bodega, Bobby read the email. Bobby: Oh yeah! Will I take Lori back! Bobby typed his response. ~ ~ ~ Lisa showed Lori the email that she wrote to Bobby and his response. Lori: That's nice and all. But Lisa. Why? Why'd you do it? Lisa: I... guess I wasn't thinking. Can you forgive me? Lori: Well.... I don't know... Lisa gave Lori a big hug. Lori: I guess so. Lisa smiled.Category:Episodes Category:Season 5